


A Subtle Change

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Closing Rifts, F/M, Injury Recovery, Oops, Slow Romance, and taking names, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Solas x Lavellan - pre-relationship) Using the anchor to seal rifts is unfortunately problematic. When an accident occurs, Solas watches over Isii’s recovery. A short and fluffy piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Change

**Author's Note:**

> Word Prompt:
> 
>  **Basorexia**  - An overwhelming desire to kiss.
> 
>  **Baisemain**  - A kiss on the hand.

Something was wrong.

Solas could see it in her face as she closed the rift. There was pain there, a straining that had not appeared in her features the previous times she had done this. She gripped her wrist with the opposite hand, squeezing her eyes shut, biting hard into her lip as the sputtering, thrumming noise increased in volume, the ribbon of rippling raw power extending from her outstretched palm. _You are pushing too hard. Do not force it._ He parted his lips to speak, drew breath to shout to her, but the tear in the sky burst, cracked, blasting a deafening sound as it closed, knocking her off of her feet.

“Lavellan!” Solas barked, rushing over to her side as the dwarf beside him cursed loudly.

Solas knelt down as Cassandra ran back to them, breathless in her panic. “The Herald. Is she -”

“Unconscious, but she is alive.” He said, surprised at the intensity of his own relief as he confirmed that she was still breathing. _Of course I am relieved,_ he reasoned quickly. _She may be the only one who can fix this mess I have created through my own negligence._

“Why’d it go all sideways this time around?” Varric asked, slinging Bianca onto his back. “I thought the new girl had a handle on this rift closing business.”

“I suspect the power of the mark was never intended to be held within a mortal host.” Solas said, pressing his fingers to the side of her throat. Her heartbeat was quick, but steady. “It will take time to adjust to harnessing it with any measure of control.” _If she ever could_ , he thought grimly. There was no precedent for this that he could rely on and the uncertainty made him uneasy. Not even the gods themselves held onto this level of power for longer than was absolutely necessary. There was a reason they used the foci to channel it. He was confident now that the mark would not kill her outright, but there could be complications to utilizing its power. They could not afford to have it go unused, however. Unfortunately, her well-being was a necessary risk.

“We should get her back to camp,” Cassandra said, sheathing her sword. “Hopefully given time she will reawaken.”

Solas nodded, supporting Isii’s head as he guided her up. It took some shifting but soon he lifted her, her weight stretched across his shoulders. “You sure you can handle carrying her, Chuckles?”

“We are not far from camp. It will be no trouble.”

“Guess you’re stronger than you look.”

Solas shot an unamused glance at the dwarf. “I suppose I am full of surprises.” He added dryly.

***

Admittedly, he had grown attached to her.

At first he told himself he was only concerned with the anchor and understanding how his power had become bound to her form. While he still had a vested interest in that pursuit, he could not deny that it felt as if his interests were growing more personal. He found he looked forward to their time together now, rather than passively tolerating it. He appreciated her inquisitive nature and found an unexpected pleasure in her thirst for knowledge. She was far more intuitive than he had originally given her credit for and she easily grasped concepts that he would have assumed were beyond her reach.

He sat beside her sleeping form, much like he had only weeks earlier. He held her hand between his own, as he had before, trying to still the ebbing, churning flow of power that lingered under the surface of her skin. Power that should not be there. Power he should not have let out of his sight.

She murmured softly, turning her head, her fingers loosely gripping his own. He brushed strands of hair from her face, tilting her chin with his fingertips. “Lavellan?” He whispered, but she made no other motion. He maintained his hold on her hand, absent-mindedly stroking his thumb against her knuckles.She was so beautiful. So strong and yet simultaneously so fragile. He wanted to help her, to do what he could to assist her- not for his own sake but for hers as well. She deserved that much from him, if not more – and he would gladly give it.

Without thought or understanding of what drove the compulsion, he lifted her hand, pressing his lips to her skin. There was something deeply satisfying in the gesture, a tender moment that was his alone to witness. She stirred again and he quickly let go, leaning forward as her brow drew into a scowl. Rather than whimper delicately, she groaned, letting out a string of muffled curses. Her eyes opened, peering up at him in confusion before closing again. “Have I mentioned that I hate closing rifts?”

“How do you feel?” He asked quietly.

“My head is killing me.” She muttered. He moved his hand to her brow, slowly dragging his fingertips across her skin, magic flowing lazily from his touch as he dispersed the ache. Her eyes opened again as he worked, a small smile crossing her lips. “That’s a useful trick, Solas. Careful I don’t start calling on you the next time I’m hung over.”

He shrugged, keeping his face passive. “I do what I can to help.” 


End file.
